Random Conversation
by justanothertree
Summary: This will be me explaining certain things to my little sister or just random stuff Hetalia related that we do. Was once a oneshot. Chapter One: Ships /Chapter Two: The Curls /Chapter Three: YouTube Mentions /Chapter Four:Cults /Chapter Five: Fanfiction Updates /Chapter Six: I Get Smacked
1. Ships

**Justanothertree: So I was having a talk with my sister on shipping, and this really happened...I'm sort of proud of her here… Justanothertree doesn't own Hetalia.**

**Me:** I ship Spain and Romano.

**Her:** What is a ship?

**Me:** You are cool with them being a couple.

**Her:** So is Romano the girl?

**Me:** *shakes head with evil smile*

**Her:** *starts to get confused* So…is Spain the girl?

**Me:** No.

**Her:** Wait what?

**Me:** In an anime always assume gay until proven bi or straight.

**Her:** Does that mean you can pair any character in anime?

**Me:** …Yes, anyone…

**Her:** Prussia and Gilbird.

**Me:** *looks at her strangely and thinks* …Okay, sure Prussia and Gilbird.

**Her:** *whispers* Prusbird.

**Me:** …

**Her:** *whispers in demented voice* Prussia and Gilbird's baby… *evil laugh*

**Me:***thinks* …I corrupted my sister…again...wonderful...how many times does it make this?


	2. Curls

**Justanothertree: So my sister wanted to have another conversation and it turned into one of her yandere rants, that she gets when ever I mention some random event or thing. P.S. She actually likes Russia. She thinks he is cute and wants to go up to him and pinch his cheeks because he is so adorable to her~~~~~! Justanothertree doesn't own Hetalia.**

**Me:** So do you know about the Italian curl?

**Her: **Uhm…Yes…defiantly…

**Me: **You don't have a clue do you?

**Her: ***looks at floor then sighs*

**Me:** Okay how in the world do I explain this? *thinks* Hehehehe world…

**Her: **Well I do know some things about the curls in the Italian brother's hair and that Italy called Germany that one night that there curls got stuck in each other's hair and it sounded really bad from Germany's point of view.

**Me: **Hehehehe. You have a lot to learn.

**Her: **Young padawon. *suddenly does Yoda impression* Use the force young padawon…wait… Force they use young padawon. *does terrible Yoda impression laugh that sounds like a dying cow*

**Me: ***thinks* Great the quotes begin.

**Her: ***starts making "whale noises"*

**Me: **You get lost Dori?

**Her: ***starts singing Christmas carols from Yoda*

**Me: **Your very…special love.

**Her:** I know. *starts talking in high pitched voice* I know that I am very special that is why I am going to find an island…*starts coughing then gives a thumbs up saying that she is okay* then name it PRUSSIA. Then me and my precious country bird will go around looking for a flower *suddenly says* I am Gollum that looks like a mini Gilbird and then the country's flower will be named Pusbird.

**Me:** …Hey you got over trying to take over Russia.

**Her:** I just didn't want to offend people today and I don't want to be a dictator and kill people because that wouldn't be good. I would rather just be a dictator…*grabs my head and starts shaking it with fire in her eyes and starts to yell* QUEEN QUEEN I MENT QUEEN! And if America tries to take my land then I will make an alliance with Germany…*starts speaking in a soft voice and quirked her head* and Italy cannot forget Italy…and not just one side it would have to be both the more allies the better…maybe Britain they seem to have a grudge against America…well on second thought I am American so there would be a tiny little problem there. * Starts yelling again* AND THERE WILL BE ANOTHER PRUSSIA AND IT WILL TRIMPH IN THE NIGHT! WHERE ME AND ME AND MY COUNTRY'S BIRD MY COUNTRY'S FLOWER PRUSBIRD! *starts to sing Amazing Grace, but Prussia's awesome version*

**Me:** Wait…I thought Canada's fangirl…Prussia mine. Nice try.

**Her: ***turns into a human Harpy* HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT REMAKEING PRUSSIA HAVE YOU?!

**Me: **Yes… *thinks* I need a wooden stake.

**Her: ***starts singing at the top of her lungs and then suddenly cuts off and whispers softly* I love Canada…

**Me: **And people call me the twisted one.

**Her: ***suddenly goes Lolita* Hey would I ever hurt you? *starts petting my head and her voice turns creepy and she starts speaking French* …I need more French words… The nights that I think of you of your heart and your soul.

**Me: **Stop.

**Her: **Forever and always. *starts to circle me like a shark*

**Me: ***thinks* Yandere. *she suddenly whispers in my ear and I scream*

**Her:** I love you~~~~! Now can we get back to the curl~!

**Me: **No.

**Her:** But I have no clue about it can you please tell me~~!

**Me:** No.

**Her:** *suddenly gets up and starts to pat my head again* Forever and always.

**Me:** *thinks* I feel like the Baltics.

**Her:** Forever and always~! *starts clicking three pens*

**Me:** I give up. *thinks* HELP ME! PLEASE! IF I TURN UP DEAD YOU ALL NOW WHAT FROM! ...Wait if I'm a tsundere and she is a yandere what is mum?


	3. YouTube Mentions

**Justanothertree: Now this chapter is a little different than the normal ones because it is referencing a YouTube video called: SH!T YAO SAY by HoneydewLoveCosplay you should watch the video before reading it. Justanothertree doesn't own Hetalia or Sherlock. Oh, and I should probably mention my Prussia sized ego that I have managed to hide from everyone but my best friend...**

* * *

**Me:** *rolls back on forth across the carpet looking at the ceiling and sighing*

**Her:** *watching Sherlock on her phone and ignoring me and my sighs*

**Me:** I'm bored...MUNCHKIN! Can we talk about anime?

**Her:** *thinks* ...Sherlock you are such a trickster...

**Me:** Anime...ANIME! MINI MUNCH LISTEN TO ME!

**Her:** *sents me a teenage fit worth glare that is increased by a Swedish death glare*

**Me:** *thinks* No, you can't just ignore the awesome me! You are totally not awesome I should put your hand in warm water... TT^TT NO! Why is my eleven year old sister giving me attitude when I am supposed to be the moody teenager? Did she get my personality? Oh, look there is a balloon stuck in the ceiling fan. How long has that been there? ...Ten years? YUP! Around there... Wait what was I doing? Oh... getting sister to pay attention to the my awesome self...Now think...

1) I could jump on to of her.

2) Throw the fat orange cat on top of her.

3) Get chocolate and drag it in front of her...wait that would turn her into Belarus for chocolate...

4) Insult Canada's cuteness and say that America is hotter... never mind I don't have a death wish...

5) Reference Doctor Who.

6) Reference a YouTube video... best option found...

**Her:** *thinks* I love British t.v.

**Me:** HEY M'S!

**Her:** *looks at me with a really annoyed expression*

**Me:** *puts on really bad Chinese accent* Don't forget your culture.

**Her:** Wha? *starts to laugh so hard she falls off of the sofa*

* * *

**_~Time skip to the next day~_**

* * *

**Her:** *raiding the chocolate stash*

**Me:** *runs into kitchen because I thought that the cat was on the counter with a spray bottle.*

**Her:** *looks at me with no regret in her eyes* Hey sis.

**Me:** *puts on the really bad Chinese accent again and starts to spray her with the spray bottle* Taiwan you are gonna get fat!


	4. Cults

**Justanothertree does not own Hetalia or my ships would be sailing.**

**Her:** _(Walks into room with a deadpanned expression)_Fandoms are like cults.

**Me:** ...what?

**Her:** I mean seriously they have worshippers crazy people. From the outside Hetalia seems all happy and friendly and then you get into the inside its all dark and full of murder. Fandoms are a freaking cult!

**Me:** There is actually a religion stemming from Hetalia called Doitsuism or something like that.

**Her:** Then you have the ships that are like look they look cute! And don't get me started on the dirty people! _(Shes 11 by the way)_

**Me:**...

**Her:** They have these light fluffy things of fanart then they get all dark and bloody! I HATE BLOOD!

**Me:** Calm down

**Her:** _(Starts ranting about her sim ship world for three minutes)_

**Me:** Clam down

**Her:** _(Starts choking from her laughter until she dissolves into a coughing fit)_

**Me:**...

**Her:** I JUST DON'T GET IT! I ship Gerita, Gilbird x Prussia, Prucan, Spain x Romano, and Toaster and...

**Me:** No shipping a toaster.

**Her:** Fine you win...but you will soon find out that chibitoaster is the cutest thing ever!

**Me: **Whatever.

**Her:** I will never get ships.


	5. Fanfiction Updates

**Justanothertree does not own Hetalia.**

**Me:** *looking at fanfiction and sees one of my favorite stories finally updated*

**Her:** *halfway across the house 'cleaning' her room*

**Me:** *Starts fangirling* YESSSS! IT FINALLY UPDATED!

**Her:** *hears me screaming* WHAT! SIS WHAT'S WRONG!

**Me:** *still in squealing fangirl mode*

**Her:** I'M COMING! *runs into the room wearing a red person horse saddle and armed with a fake potted plant*

**Me:** What? Munchkin one of my stories updated! *starts hugging her*

**Her:** *looks me dead in the eyes expressionlessly and leaves the room shaking her head*

**Me:** Fine...be that way.

**Her: ***thinks* And I thought she was being murdered.


	6. I Get Smacked

**Justanothertree does not own Hetalia or skittles sadly.**

Her: *Randomly walks up to me*

Me: Huh?

Her: *Smacks me with Skittles* Taste the Hetalia.

Me: ...I love you! *Glomps her*


End file.
